Die Straße nach Caemlyn (Kapitel)
"Die Straße nach Caemlyn" ist das achtzehnte Kapitel des ersten Bandes Drohende Schatten. Gleichzeitig ist es das achtzehnte Kapitel des englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung 325px|zentriert Nach drei Tagen merken sie, dass sie verfolgt werden, von einer großen Menge Trollocs, die schnell aufhohlen. Es kommt zu einem Kampf, doch Moiraine kann ihnen durch eine Feuerwand etwas Zeit herausschinden. Um sich zuretten, wollen sie sich an einem Ort namens Shadar Logoth verstecken. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Caemlyn-Straße, Andor Sie folgen der Caemlyn-Straße, die sich nur wenig von der Nordstraße in den Zwei Flüssen unterscheidet und während der ersten zwei Tage langsam nach Süden abbiegt. Wenn sie tagsüber lagern, lässt Lan sie auf einer Hügelspitze halten, um sich genau umzusehen, während sie essen. Am dritten Tag sehnt sich Egwene nach etwas anderem als Käse zum Essen und nach heißem Tee. Fast trotzig erklärt Nynaeve Moiraine, dass Flachwurz und Andilei-Wurzel sehr gut gegen Erschöpfung sind, und die Aes Sedai pflichtet ihr leise bei. Das macht Nynaeve nur noch wütender, seit dem zweiten Tag versucht sie jetzt ständig, mit Moiraine über Kräuter zu sprechen, doch der Behüter unterbricht sie knurrend und erklärt, sie könnten es sich nicht erlauben, Feuer zu machen. Er erklärt, dass ihnen mindestens ein oder zwei Myrddraal und viele Trollocs folgen, obwohl man sie noch nicht sehen kann, aber diese könnten durch den Rauch auf sie aufmerksam werden. Perrin fragt, warum sie den Weg nicht abkürzen, um schneller nach Weißbrücke zu kommen, doch Moiraine sagt, sogar Lan könnte querfeldein nicht schnell genug vorankommen. Außerdem sagt sie, wenn sie tatsächlich die Hügel einfach durchqueren, könnte sich das Schattengezücht dann vor ihnen befinden, wenn sie wieder auf die Straße treffen. Rand und Mat zweifeln, doch Lan fragt sie, ob sie irgendwo Hinweise auf Siedlungen oder wenigstens Bauernhöfe gesehen haben. Er erklärt, dass es zwischen Baerlon und Weißbrücke nur Wildnis gibt, und in Weißbrücke die einzige Brücke über den Arinelle innerhalb hunderter von Meilen. Thom fragt, was den Myrddraal hindern sollte, schon jetzt jemanden nach Weißbrücke zu schicken, doch ein langer Hornstoß bringt sie um die Antwort. Lan sieht nach hinten und Rand kann nicht verhindern, dass er die Entfernung auf etwa zehn Meilen schätzt. Der Behüter erklärt, dass nichts sie hindern kann und sie Glück haben müssen, doch jetzt wären sie sich ihrer Verfolger wenigstens sicher. Moiraine erklärt, dass sie weiterreiten sollten. Alle steigen auf, während weitere Hornstöße ertönen. Alle haben es eilig, doch Moiraine und Lan sehen sich nur an. Der Behüter erklärt schließlich, er werde ihnen folgen, wenn er kann, und sie würde es wissen, wenn er versagt. Aes Sedai spüren Tod oder Verletzung ihres Behüters durch den Behüterbund. Dann reitet er den Hornstößen entgegen. Moiraine sieht ihm nach und verabschiedet sich leise, sie nennt ihn den Letzten Lord der Sieben Türme Lan ist der einzige Überlebende des Königshauses der untergegangenen Nation Malkier.. Dann treibt sie die anderen an. Rand sieht dem Behüter nach und fragt sich, was dieser Titel zu bedeuten hat. Er bemerkt, dass Thom sehr nachdenklich aussieht, als wüsste er mehr darüber. Die Hörner erklingen jetzt näher und auch die anderen sehen sich immer wieder um. Nynaeve schließt zu Moiraine auf und fragt, ob sie nicht schneller reiten können. Doch die Aes Sedai sagt, es wäre eine Falle, damit sie nicht darüber nachdenken, was vor ihnen liegen könnte. Sie reiten weiter, und die Verfolger kommen immer näher. Als sein Verstand ihm sagt, dass die Hörner jetzt höchstens noch fünf Meilen entfernt sein könnten, reitet Lan auf sie zu. Er berichtet, dass es mindestens drei Fäuste Trollocs Etwa dreihundert Trollocs. und drei Myrddraal sind, vielleicht sogar fünf. Besorgt sagt Egwene, dass er vielleicht gesehen wurde, doch Nynaeve weist darauf hin, wie gut Lan seine Spuren verstecken kann. Nynaeve kann äußerst gut Spuren lesen, weshalb sie überhaupt Lans entdeckt hatte, als sie ihnen folgte. Die Seherin (Kapitel) Moiraine fordert sie zur Ruhe auf und sagt, möglicherweise folgen ihnen fünfhundert Trollocs und sie hätten sie in einer Stunde erreicht. Nachdenklich fragt sie, warum sie so viele nicht schon in Emondsfeld eingesetzt haben und wie sie so schnell zu ihnen kommen konnten. Lan berichtet, dass sie die Gruppe vor sich her treiben wollen, und Moiraine fragt, wohin. Dann ertönen wieder die Hörner hinter ihnen, doch diesmal antworten einige vor ihnen. Sie halten und Nynaeve fragt wütend, was sie jetzt tun sollen. Die Aes Sedai zählt nachdenklich ihre Möglichkeiten auf, und Lan schlägt einen bestimmten Ort vor, den sie aber sofort verweigert. Beide beginnen leise zu flüstern, während die Hörner weiter erklingen. Thom sagt, dass sie ihnen Angst einjagen wollen, um sie in Panik davonstürmen zu lassen. Egwene wird immer nervöser und Rand reitet zu ihr, als Moiraine erklärt, sie würden nach Norden reiten. Sie verlassen die Straße und schlagen sich durchs Unterholz und über die Hügel, die Verfolger nähern sich weiter, obwohl sie schneller reiten. Irgendwann beginnt selbst Lan, nervös auszusehen. Er sieht sich um, obwohl sie von Bäumen umgeben sind, und greift nach seinem Schwert. Dann erklärt er, dass Trolloc-Kundschafter sich vor ihnen befinden und sie auf jeden Fall zusammenbleiben und ihm alles nachmachen sollen. thumb|150px Sie reiten weiter durch die Bäume, die Hörner sind jetzt so nahe, als wären sie direkt vor und hinter ihnen. Und als sie den nächsten Hügelkamm erreichen, sehen sie endlich den Feind. Eine breite Linie aus Trollocs marschiert auf sie zu, die Wesen tragen Schlingenstangen, um sie von den Pferden zu ziehen, und nach links und rechts ist kein Ende in Sicht. Der Myrddraal an ihrer Spitze schickt die Trollocs sofort zum Angriff und Lan zieht sein Schwert, während er befielt, dass sie dicht bei ihm bleiben sollen. Mit einem Schlachtruf auf den Lippen reitet er den Hügel herab auf den Feind zu. Rand treibt sein Pferd an, das Schwert in der Hand und brüllt den Trollocs "Manetheren" entgegen, Perrin ebenfalls, doch Mat ruft einige seltsame Worte. Mat hat vermutlich die stärkste Verbindung zum alten Manetheren, stärker als die von Perrin. Der Myrddraal scheint unter ihnen jemanden zu suchen, Er kann Moiraine in der Gruppe nicht entdecken, sie ist am gefährlichsten für das Schattengezücht. als Lan ihn erreicht. Sie beginnen zu kämpfen und der Ton, als die Schwerter des Behüters und des Myrddraal aufeinander treffen, lassen die Luft erzittern. Die Trollocs lassen einen Kreis um sie frei, greifen jedoch unbeeindruckt die anderen an. Rand hackt sich durch die Körper, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Egwene, als Moiraine ins Getümmel galoppiert. Jeder Gegner, auf den sie ihren Stab richtet, wird von Flammen eingehüllt, Nynaeve und Egwene halten sich mit Dolchen in den Händen dicht bei ihr. Rand versucht, zu ihnen zu gelangen, doch Wolke weigert sich. Ein Haken verfängt sich in Rands Umhang und er kämpft verzweifelt darum, nicht vom Pferd gezogen zu werden. Sekundenlang sieht er Perrin, dem es ähnlich geht, während er mit den Trollocs um seine Axt kämpft. Ein zweiter Trolloc beginnt an Rand zu zerren und er wehrt sich noch heftiger, doch plötzlich lassen die Wesen von ihm ab, fallen zu Boden und winden sich brüllend in Krämpfen. Rand sieht sich um und sein Blick fällt auf den Myrddraal, der kopflos auf seinem tänzelnden Pferd sitzt und noch immer um sich hackt. Schwer atmend erklärt Thom neben ihm, dass er noch bis Anbruch der Nacht leben wird. Lan fordert sie wütend auf, weiterzureiten, da das noch nicht alle wären, und wie zur Bestätigung ertönen wieder die Hörner. Mat, der von einem Trolloc aus dem Sattel gezogen worden war, steigt schnell wieder auf. Noch schneller als vorher reiten sie weiter, doch die Verfolger holen trotzdem auf. Auf einem Hügel angekommen erscheinen hinter ihnen gleichzeitig riesige Mengen von Trollocs auf einem anderen Hügel, angeführt von drei Myrddraal. Trotzdem halten sie und Moiraine steigt ruhig ab, bevor sie ihren Angreal auspackt. Entschlossen rammt sie ihren Stab in den Boden und die Erde beginnt zu zittern. Nervös bleiben die Trollocs stehen, und Rand spürt, wie die Erde zu beben beginnt, bis es sie beinahe von den Pferden reißt, die wie betrunken herum torkeln. Der Boden beginnt Wellen zu schlagen, die auf die Trollocs zu rollen, doch die Myrddraal reiten unbeeindruckt weiter, als würde gar nichts geschehen. Moiraine hebt ihren Stab wieder, und während die Erde sich beruhigt, lässt sie eine Flammenwand erscheinen, die sofort weit in beide Richtungen schießt. Die Myrddraal versuchen, ihre Pferde vorwärts zu zwingen, doch diese wehren sich heftig. Moiraine stürzt fast, und Lan fängt sie sofort auf. Er befielt den anderen, sofort weiter zu reiten, und ohne zu zögern wenden sie sich nach Norden. Kurz danach holen der Behüter und die Aes Sedai sie ein, auch wenn Moiraine nur mit Lans Hilfe reiten kann. Sie beruhigt die anderen, dass es ihr bald wieder gut geht. Sie übernehmen wieder die Führung der Gruppe und Nynaeve schließt sich ihnen an, um kurz mit Moiraine zu reden und ihr dann etwas von ihren Kräutern zu geben, das die Aes Sedai sofort schluckt. Nynaeve wirkt befriedigt, als sie sich wieder zurückfallen lässt. Doch Rand interessiert sich kaum dafür. Er merkt, dass er immer wieder den Griff seines Schwertes berührt und staunend daran denkt, dass er gerade eine Schlacht erlebt hat. Aber er erinnert sich nur noch an Bruchstücke und kleine Ausschnitte. Matt und Perrin wirken abwesend, als er sich zu ihnen umsieht. Als das Land flacher wird, reiten Lan und Moiraine langsamer und scheinen sich zu streiten. Die anderen bemühen sich, sie nicht zu sehr zu beobachten. Nach einer Weile reitet Egwene näher an die drei jungen Männer und fragt nach dem, was sie während der Schlacht gerufen haben. Rand fragt, was damit sei, da Mat die Geschichte von Manetheren sicher schon oft genug wiederholt hatte. Er sagt, sie hätten schließlich irgend etwas rufen müssen, und Perrin erklärt, immerhin wären sie die Nachfahren der ehemaligen Einwohner von Manetheren. Egwene schnaubt bei seiner Rechtfertigung und fragt, was Mat gerufen hat. Dieser kann sich jedoch nicht daran erinnern und glaubt nicht, dass es etwas zu bedeuten hat. Egwene widerspricht und sagt, sie hätte in diesem Moment beinahe das Gefühl gehabt, als würde sie die Worte verstehen. Doch dann mischt sich Moiraine ein und übersetzt die Worte, die sie als den uralten Schlachtruf von Manetheren bezeichnet. Sie sagt, das alte Blut sei immer noch stark in ihnen, dabei sieht sie Mat und Egwene an. Sie sieht besonders Mat an, da es in ihm besonders stark fließt. Während Egwene langsam zu lächeln beginnt, sieht Mat sehr finster aus. Rand ahnt, das Mat das gleiche denkt wie er: dass Mat ein Nachkomme der alten Könige von Manetheren sein könnte, und dass die Trollocs deshalb hinter ihm her sind. Moiraine denkt vermutlich das gleiche, weshalb sie Mat so eindringlich ansieht. Er schämt sich, dass diese Vorstellung ihn erleichtert und er merkt, dass es Perrin ebenso geht. Thom sagt nachdenklich, dass er von so etwas noch nie gehört hat und normalerweise eine Geschichte daraus machen würde, doch dann fragt er Moiraine, ob sie noch lange hier warten wollen. Moiraine reitet sofort weiter, und auch die Trolloc-Hörner ertönen wieder. Lan erklärt, die Schattenwesen hätten das Feuer überwunden. An Moiraine gewandt erklärt er, dass sie für ihren Plan nicht stark genug wäre, und die Trollocs einen bestimmten Ort nicht betreten würden. Moiraine scheint protestieren zu wollen, gibt jedoch schließlich nach. Sie fordert alle auf, sich dicht um sie zu stellen, und beginnt dann, ihren Stab über der Gruppe zu schwingen. Rand fühlt ein Kribbeln bei jedem Kreis, den sie schwingt Er fühlt, dass sie die Macht benutzt., und merkt, dass alle außer Lan genauso wie er erzittern, wenn er über ihnen ist. Plötzlich streckt die Aes Sedai ihren Stab nach Westen aus und ein heftiger Windstoß verwirbelt die Blätter in diese Richtung. Sie erklärt ihnen, dass es den Trollocs jetzt vorkommen wird, als verlaufe ihre Spur dort entlang. Und bis der Myrddraal das durchschaut, seien sie schon entkommen. Lan reitet voran und sagt allen, sie sollten still sein, um die List nicht zu verderben. Sie reiten schnell, aber nicht so schnell wie zuvor, der Weg führt weiterhin durch dichten Wald. Lan prüft oft ihre Spuren, während Nynaeve sich neben Moiraine hält, die inzwischen noch erschöpfter wirkt als zuvor. Mit der Zeit wünscht Rand sich die Hörner der Trollocs zurück, die ihnen immerhin gesagt haben, wie weit diese hinter ihnen sind. Er sieht sich immer wieder um, deshalb sehen die anderen zuerst die hohe, mit Ranken überwucherte Formation vor ihnen, die er zuerst für eine Klippe hält. Doch als sie näher kommen, erkennt er, dass es sich um eine Stadt handelt. Mat fragt, was diese Stadt hier mitten in der Wildnis macht, und Perrin sagt, sie wäre verlassen, da die Mauern so überwuchert sind. Egwene sagt, sie könnte sich nicht erinnern, diese Stadt auf einer der Landkarten ihres Vaters gesehen zu haben. Moiraine erzählt ihnen, dass es sich um Aridhol handelt, das während der Trolloc-Kriege mit Manetheren verbündet war. Als die Stadt starb, erhielt sie einen anderen Namen. Mat fragt, welcher das ist. Lan führt sie zu einem Tor und in der Ferne hört man wieder die Trolloc-Hörner. Der Behüter sagt, dass sie den Trick durchschaut haben und ihnen jetzt wieder folgen. Er will vor der Nacht einen Unterschlupf finden. Mat fragt erneut, welchen Namen die Stadt trägt, und Moiraine sagt, sie hieße Shadar Logoth. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * Egwene al'Vere * Nynaeve al'Meara * Lan Mandragoran - auch als Letzter Lord der Sieben Türme * Moiraine Damodred * Thom Merrilin Erwähnt * Bran al'Vere * Dunkler König * Aemon al Caar al Thorin - als letzter König von Manetheren * Eldrene ay Ellan ay Carlan - als Eldrene und die Rose der Sonne * Arad Tiere * Bela * Mandarb * Aldieb * Wolke Gruppen * Aes Sedai * Behüter * Seherin * Trollocs * Myrddraal Berufe * Gaukler Orte * Caemlyn-Straße, in Richtung Weißbrücke * Shadar Logoth Erwähnt * Zwei Flüsse ** Nordstraße ** Emondsfeld * Weißbrücke * Hügel von Abscher * Fluss Arinelle * Baerlon * Saldaea ** Maradon * Fluss Tarendrelle - als Taren * Manetheren * Thakan'dar * Aridhol Gegenstände * Reiherschwert * Schattenklinge - Myrddraal-Schwert * Moiraines Stab * Halbmondaxt * Moiraines Angreal Ereignisse Erwähnt * Trolloc-Kriege Sonstige Heilpflanzen * Flachwurz * Andilei-Wurzel Alte Sprache * Carai an Caldazar! Carai an Ellisande! Al Ellisande! - Zur Ehre des Roten Adlers. Zur Ehre der Rose der Sonne. Die Rose der Sonne. Eine Macht * Wahre Quelle ** Eine Macht *** Feuerball *** Erdbeben *** Flammenwand *** Fährte legen Kategorie:Drohende Schatten (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Shadar Logoth Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Caemlyn Straße Kategorie:Kapitel Andor